You Promised Me
by shirochou-san
Summary: "kise. . . setelah kelulusan ini hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" "mungkin aku akan pergi ketempat yang jauh" serunya setengah tersenyum.


**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadoshi

Story: mahasiswa ber pen name Shirochou-san

"kise. . . setelah kelulusan ini hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"mungkin aku akan pergi ketempat yang jauh" serunya setengah tersenyum.

"YOU PROMISED ME"

Bel sekolah telah menggemakan bunyinya. kelas seni ini begitu hening. Hanya ada patung-patung yang mungkin hanya dapat memandang kami dengan tatapan sepinya. Kelas dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi ini, dimana kami duduk di jajaran bangku yang sama sekarang terasa dingin walau musim telah berganti semi. . . ya, hari ini hari kelulusan kami dari SMP.

"aaaaah kurokocchi 10 tahun nanti aku akan jadi apa yah? Suamimu?"

"mungkin aku akan jadi seorang penulis, posturku tidak memungkin kan untuk menjadi atlet basket professional"

"jawab pertanyaanku dulu =_="

"hmm, maaf kise-kun"

Terkadang tingkah lakunya yang seperti ini hanya membuat aku terdiam. ia tersenyum seiring ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Setelah kelulusan ini pun ia masih memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

"mereka sudah pulang, aaaa cepat sekali yah" kise melihat beberapa dari teman kami telah pulang dari jendela kelas ini.

"sayang sekali. . ."

"hmm" kise mengangguk

"kise-kun. . . setelah kelulusan ini hal apa yag ingin kau lakukan?"

"mungkin aku akan pergi ketempat yang jauh" serunya setengah tersenyum.

Angin pun berhembus membuat tirai-tirai jendela kelas ini menari dengan indahnya.

"aku harap waktu berhenti" kise terkejut saat kukatakan keinginanku itu. "aku ingin segalanya tetap seperti ini" aku melanjutkan kalimatku. Kise hanya tertawa kecil kecil sambil mencium lembut keningku.

"kau tidak usah sedih kurokocchi, aku janji tahun ini, tahun depan, dan seterusnya kita masih bisa nonton film bersama, pergi ke laut bersama di musim panas, dan bermain basket bersama lagi" tuturnya sambil tersenyum lembut yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang, meninggalkan sekolah ini. Teiko chuugakuen. Tempat dimana aku aku mempelajari sedikit bahasa inggirs, bermain basket, dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau riang, bunga sakura mendesiskan ranting-rantingnya yang tertiup oleh angin. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang masuk sekolah baruku, seirin gakuen. Ya, aku pergi ke SMA yang berbeda dari kise. Aku menyadari banyak sekali perbedaan visi antara aku dan kise. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk kesekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Aku takut jika kami terlalu sering bertemu dan meributkan perbedaan ini hanya akan membawa aku lebih jauh dari kise. Kadang aku masih merasa bersalah saat megingat pembicaraaan kami di telepon seminggu yang lalu. Malam itu Kise meneleponku sambil terisak dan memohon agar kami masuk sekolah yang sama.

"aku mohon, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. . . kurokocchi. . ."

Entah mengapa aku mengacuhkan permintaannya, aku yakin kita masih bisa sering bertemu mengingat jarak sekolah kami tak begitu jauh. Aku hanya ingin menghindari konfilk . . . atau bisa disebut juga _melarikan diri dari masalah_. Hmm apa aku ini pengecut? Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kise selalu menjemputku sepulang sekolah setelah latihan basket sore berakhir. Masih dengan senyumnya yang tampan,sikap manjaanya tangannya yang selalu menyambut tanganku, dan dia masih memperlakukanku layaknya anak kecil.

Musim panas pun datang.

Musim panas ini kami berjanji untuk menginap dirumahku selama beberapa hari. Kise bilang ia ingin menonton siaran film horror tengah malam bersamaku dan bermain bersama nigou. Kise juga bilang tahun ini ia janji akan mengajakku ke pantai seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi ini sudah tiga hari setelah kise membuat janjinya itu dan aku belum bertemu atau menerima kabar tentang kise. Sesaat sehabis latihanpun kise tak pernah ku temukan lagi berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku sudah mencoba meneleponnya tapi tak pernah ada jawaban. Apa ia sibuk dengan latihan basketnya? Apa dia sibuk dengan karir modelingnya? Atau . . . ia lupa janji janjinya?

Hujan turun deras. Aku mematikan lampu kamarku untuk beranjak tidur. Terlihat cahaya petir yang diiringi suara gemuruh. Aku menarik selimutku mencoba menghangatkan badanku. Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah lepas dari pria berambut pirang tersebut. "kise bodoh" keluhku sambil membenamkan mukaku dibantal yang pernah kise tiduri. Wanginya masih tercium dengan jelas membuat pikiranku kacau dan hati ini terasa sakit. Aku mencoba menutup mataku. Semoga besok aku bisa menemukan sosoknya di depan gerbang sekolahku lagi. Menungguku, memberikanku senyum hangatnya, dan memberikanku sentuhannya.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt

Suara getar dari handphoneku membangunkanku. Aku bangun dengan malas. Diluar masih hujan, gelap dan petirpun masih menggemakan suara gemuruhnya. Aku liat jam dindingku . . . INI MASIH JAM 3:14 PAGI! SIAPA PULA YANG MENELEPONKU MALAM-MALAM SEPERTI INI. Dengan agak kesal aku mengambil handphone ku yang masih bergetar. Aku membatu saat melihat CallerID dilayar handphoneku. . . "Kise . . . Ryouta" mataku terbelalak dan dengan tergesa-gesanya aku mengangkat telepon tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ku dengar yang menyambut suaraku bukanlah suara kise. Suara perempuan tua yang terisak mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"apa ini Kuroko-kun?"

"ya, maaf ini siapa? Dimana kise-kun"

"aku ibu ryouta-kun, ryouta-kun. . .hiks"

"ah maaf tante apa yang terjadi dengan kise-kun?'

"ryouta-kun baru saja pergi . . . pergi untuk selama-lamanya" jawab wanita tersebut sambil menangis histeris

"ki. .se-. .kun, mati?" mataku membelalak tak percaya, tanpa sengaja handphoneku terjatuh. Kata-kata barusan lebih mengagetkan daripada petir malam ini. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai bercucuran dipipiku. Mengiraukan teriakan ibu kise-kun dari handphoneku yang masih tersambung layanan telepon. Aku membatu, hatiku sakit. "ki. . .se-kun AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku menggambil bantalku mencoba meredam suara teriakan dan tangisanku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku lari keluar rumah. Dingin . . . badanku basah kuyup tapi aku ingin bertemu kise sekarang. Aku harap ini hanyalah candaan. Tapi sungguh ini tidak lucu. Aku terus berlari kesebuah rumah sakit dan menanyakan kamar rawat atas nama kise ryouta ke resepsionis rumah sakit. Resepsionis tersebut terlihat sedikit takut melihat penampilanku yang basah, acak-acakan, bahkan belum sempat mengganti bajuku saat keluar rumah tadi. Entah ini perasaan lega atau terkejut tapi nama kise benar-benar ada di rumah sakit ini. Aku langsung berlari ketempat ia dirawat. Saatku buka pintunya hanya ada ibu kise, kedua kakanya dan sebuah tubuh yang ditutupi selimut putih. Dengan langkah yang kurang seimbang aku mendekati tubuh tersebut dan membuka selimutnya. Sakit rasanya saat melihat itu benar-benar kise. Aku membelai pipinya dengan tanganku. Dingin, tidak ada senyuman lagi di wajahnya.

"kise-kun. . . bangun! Kau janjikan kita akan pergi kepantai lagi tahun ini. Kau janji kalau kita akan menonton banyak film lagi tahun ini. Kau janjikan? Kau janji kise-kun! Bangun. . ." aku mencium bibirnya

"kise-kun kumohon jangan pergi, kau janjikan semua ini akan tetap berjalan seperti saat kita masih SMP. Aku tak mau sendirian" etah perasaan apa ini. Amarah bercampur penyesalan.

"kise-kun cium aku, peluk aku lagi, cemooh aku bahwa sekarang aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang percaya dengan leluconmu ini" air mataku jatuh semakin banyak seperti hujan malam ini yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku berakhir dengan membenamkan wajahku di leher kise hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian kise. Yang ku tahu Kise mengidap leukemia. Dia menyembunyikan semua ini dariku. Sekarang aku sedikit menyesal saat menolak untuk masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kise. Aku tidak tau harus marah atau harus menangis. Yang aku tahu sekarang aku sendiri. . . sepi . . . "kise-kun . . .i miss you"

PLEASE WAIT FOR THE ANOTHER STORY. -SHIROUCHOU-SAN-


End file.
